Playing House
by FaithfullyGleeForever
Summary: After high school graduation, the New Directions gang takes on NYC. But life is so much more difficult, and rewarding, than they ever thought. Watch them fall in love, get married, and start families. Finchel, Klaine, Brittana, Quick, Tike.
1. New Year's Eve 2017

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Glee. RIB does (In case you didn't know, RIB stands for Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan and Brad Falchuk) and this just for fun. Pairings here include Finchel, Klaine, Brittana, Quick, Tike, and for Artie and Mercedes I'm still not sure. Please review and enjoy!**_

Chapter One: New Year's Eve, 2017

The bright lights of New York City were extremely beautiful on that night. The colors were shining through the windows of the apartment and the sounds echoed throughout, from both the people in the streets and the group of people gathered together that night.

23 year old Rachel Berry smiled as she scanned her family room, all of her best friends close by to celebrate the new year. They had become so much closer since graduation that spring and soon they were all living in New York City. They did everything together, and they're lives felt so whole, so complete.

Well, almost.

Not a single one of them was married yet. None of them had kids. As of right now, they were all still kids themselves, taking on the world. To most, they were still a glee club from Lima, Ohio, trying to make it on their own. Rachel almost wished their seemingly perfect lives would change, just so they could become real adults, instead of kids playing house. Rachel was so tired of playing house.

And their futures all looked bright. Rachel and her high school sweetheart, Finn Hudson, were living together in this apartment. Rachel was now on Broadway, she had recently played the lead in a remake of _Funny Girl_. Finn had played college football and now taught the sports to high school students. Both of their incomes provided a stable life.

Kurt and Blaine were still together. Kurt worked at a fashion magazine, Blaine was a music professor. They lived in the apartment directly above Finn and Rachel. Brittany and Santana lived in the suburbs, Brittany was a dance teacher and Santana had decided to be a criminal justice major, saying she wanted to put her intimidating personality to good use. She was now one of the best prosecutors in her area.

Mike was a dance teacher at the same studio as Brittany, he and Tina were still together. Mercedes was single again but happily so and was working on a production of _Dreamgirls _that Artie was helping direct. Perhaps the most surprising was that Puck and Quinn were still dating (and living together). Quinn had become a cheerleading coach at a local high school and Puck (of all people) had become a police officer! And he was actually really good at his job, too. Who would've known he be so transformed?

If time travel was possible and you went back to senior year to tell all of the New Directions what would happen to them, they probably would've thought you were crazy. Rachel most definitely didn't think her life would end up like it did. She never imagined her life like this.

It was so much better than she planned.

"Five minutes to midnight people!" Rachel shouted. No one really heard her. They were too busy talking, laughing, and drinking champagne. Rachel sighed, exasperated, and turned to head back in the kitchen, until Finn walked over.

"Can we talk, Rach?"

Rachel gulped. "…Sure…" Her voice shook as Finn and her slowly walked out to the terrace. The lights of Times Square glowed below them, the sounds of the crowds surrounded them. It was such a perfect moment, and still Rachel was worried. What did he want to talk about? Was he breaking up with her? Did he want her to move out? Was there someone else?

Rachel met Finn's eyes and tried not to cry. "Are you breaking up with me?"

Finn looked surprised. "No! Of course not, Rachel."

Rachel smiled. She had nothing to be worried about. He wasn't breaking up with her. But then, what did he want to-

Rachel was cut off as Finn pulled her into a kiss. Rachel could feel the fireworks going off in her mind and she let all her troubles leave her. She had this moment, she always would. Rachel held on tight to Finn, as if refusing to let go. However, in a second Rachel heard something.

"What was that? Did something fall?" She asked. Rachel looked around and crouched to pick something up. It was a small velvet box. It fit in her palm, trimmed with gold and able to open if you flipped the lid up. Rachel didn't even think to open it. "Finn, what's this?"

Finn looked a little nervous at first, but then he simply smiled and took the box from Rachel outstretched hand. Rachel was more perplexed than ever!

"I guess I should just come out and say it."

"Yes!" Rachel sighed. "Please tell me what's going on!"

Finn used his free hand to hold Rachel. She seemed to soften a little bit at this, Rachel didn't like surprises. "I love you, Rach. I've loved you for eight years, almost nine. I love you, and I care about you. And I promise to take care of you, and treat you like the treasure you are. You're so important to me. Don't ever forget that."

Rachel felt like she might cry. "I won't. I haven't."

"Ten…nine…" They heard their friends cry from inside the house. In less than ten seconds, it would be the new year. The glow from the apartment seemed to call Rachel. It was so cold out on the balcony, see could see her breath, and she was only wearing a cocktail dress.

"We should go inside…"

"Wait!"

"Eight…seven…six…"

Rachel stopped and let Finn pull her back.

"Rachel, I…I have something really important to tell you, and I can't say it unless we're alone. I want to be with you for the rest of my life Rachel." At this Finn opened the box. Rachel gasped. Surrounded by the folds of velvet was the most beautiful, most exquisite, most perfect, diamond ring Rachel had ever seen. "Rachel Barbra Berry…will you marry me?"

"Five…four…three…two…"

Rachel was stunned. He had just asked her to marry him…Oh God! He had just asked her to marry him! Rachel tried not to cry. "Yes."

"Yes?"

"One…!"

Rachel nodded and laughed through her tears. They kissed again, longer and harder this time.

"Happy new year!"

The crowds on the streets and the people in the apartment all burst into cheers as the clock struck midnight and the ball finally dropped. Finn and Rachel, however, couldn't imagine moving from where they were. They were perfectly happy right there. They wouldn't have to play house anymore. They could be a real family.


	2. Fiancés 2018

_**Disclaimer: Guess what everybody? I still don't own Glee! **_

Chapter Two: Fiancés

March 2018

There was so much to do before Finn and Rachel's wedding that June. And Kurt, as the wedding planner, was going to make sure everything was perfect. Today was one of his rare days off from work, so he was spending it in the living room of his apartment, scanning through fabric swatches and finding only the best to show Rachel. He had seen a lavender that looked pretty and rose pink with some potential. Kurt was absorbed in a page full of shades of red when a key turned in the lock and Blaine walked in.

"Honey, I'm home!" Blaine joked as he hung up his coat.

"Hi babe." Kurt smiled, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend. Blaine plopped down on the couch next to him, sighing and running his hands through his hair.

"Hard day at work?" Kurt asked nonchalantly as she turned the page in the fabric book.

"Just a lot of meetings, plenty of papers to grade…" Blaine shrugged. "How was your day?"

"I've just been making preparations for the wedding."

Blaine laughed and Kurt nearly dropped the swatches he was holding in surprise.

"What's so funny Blaine?"

"It's not even you're wedding, and you still have to make everything so…perfect."

"I'm the wedding planner, it's my job. Plus I think it would make a really great article for the magazine."

"Shouldn't you save that for you own wedding?"

Kurt blushed and found himself staring at the floor. "It's not like I even have a hope for marriage anyway."

"Gay marriage is legal in New York. And I'm pretty sure there's someone out there, who wants to spend the rest of their life with you. In fact, I think that person is closer than you think."

Kurt looked up, staring into Blaine's eyes. Those hazel eyes seemed to pierce right through him. It sounded so corny, but it was really how Kurt felt at that moment.

"Do you seriously feel that way?"

"Of course I do."

Their lips touched again, crushing against each other. It was so much more passionate, hungry, fiery, than the peck they had shared a minute before. This was ten times stronger, incredibly exhilarating. When they finally pulled away they were half falling off the couch.

"You seriously think we should get married?"

Blaine's smile faltered. "Don't you want to?"

"I just never really thought I would. But I want to. I always have wanted to. I think that, just because we're gay, doesn't mean we shouldn't be able to fall in love, marry, start families…I love you. I have for so long. And I want to be able to do that with you, Blaine. I want to be able to do all of it with you. All of it."

"I love you too."

"I know."

Blaine reached over, casually knocking the wedding magazines and fabric scraps off the coffee table.

"What was that for?" Kurt demanded.

"Can we forget the wedding for just a little bit and focus on something else?"

Kurt grinned. "What do you have in mind?" Of course, he already knew the answer.

They kissed again, stronger and more powerful than they kissed in a long time. Kurt felt himself being practically forced into a standing position by Blaine and being dragged down the hallway towards their room. And that night was one of the best nights they'd spent together in a long time. Because, after all, they weren't just plain old boyfriends anymore, trying to make together in New York while keeping up their relationship. No, they were fiancés now.

Even just thinking about the word made both of them extremely happy. They were fiancés.


	3. Perfect 2021

**A/N: Hello everybody! So I know the past two chapters have been in order but from now on they probably won't be. Just saying. This chapter is mainly Brittana, since the other two were Finchel and Klaine. Also, in the first chapter everyone would've been 24, but I wrote 23 instead. And when I said graduation, I meant from college. My bad! Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Glee. And I don't own these lullabies here either. **

Chapter Three: Perfect

September 2021

27 year old Santana Lopez didn't think she'd ever seen a sight as perfect as Brittany singing softly to their newborn.

"_Golden slumbers kiss your eyes, Smiles awake thee when you rise._

_Sleep, little pigeon and fold your wings, Little blue pigeon with velvet eyes._

_Sleep to the singing of mother bird swinging, Swinging the nest where her little one lies_

_Away out yonder I see a star, Silvery star with a tinkling song_

_To the soft dew falling I hear it calling, Calling and tinkling the night along._"

"That was beautiful, Britt. You're beautiful."

Brittany smiled and Santana entered the green nursery, glowing from the frog nightlight Brittany had picked out. Her wife was now settled in the rocking chair, holding their son in her arms.

"Thanks, San. Do you want to hold him?"

Santana nodded, holding her arms out for the baby boy. Brittany nestled him in Santana's arms and Santana held him against her breast, cradling him. "Hi baby." She whispered. "I'm your mommy."

The child's eyes fluttered open and Santana grinned. They were a shade of blue almost identical to Brittany's. "He looks like you."

"I think he looks like you too, honey."

"He can't look like me. He doesn't have any of my genes."

Brittany shrugged. "Still. He already has a full head of dark brown hair. And he's actually gotten pretty good at replicating your faces. I think Lord Tubbington's been showing him."

Santana laughed, kissing her wife's ear. "You're absolutely right."

"Love you."

"Love you too. I love both of you."

"I think he's asleep San. We should probably go to bed."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Meet you there in a minute."

"Okay." Brittany kissed her son's forehead and walked off with a sigh, retreating to her bedroom. Santana moved to sit down in the rocker, slowly gliding back and forth.

"Hey buddy." She whispered to the infant. "It's me, your mommy. I know you probably don't know what I'm saying, but I really just want to talk to you. You're a lucky baby, you know? You have such an amazing mom. You'll love her. We love you already, little guy."

Soon, Santana found herself singing quietly to her child, watching him sleep.

"_At the gate of heaven little shoes they are selling_

_For the little barefooted angels there dwelling_

_Slumber my ba-bi, slumber my ba-bi, aroo, aroo._

_God will bless the babies so peacefully sleeping_

_God will bless the mothers whose watch they are keeping,_

_Slumber my ba-bi, slumber my ba-bi, aroo, aroo._"

An hour later, Brittany was standing in the doorway of the nursery, looking on at the scene before her of Santana asleep in the rocker, the baby in her arms. She couldn't wake them. They were too cute. Brittany decided to sing one more lullaby.

"_Sleep my child and peace attend thee, All through the night_

_Guardian angels God will send thee, All through the night_

_Soft the drowsy hours are creeping, Hill and dale in slumber sleeping,_

_I my loved ones' watch am keeping, All through the night_

_Angels watching, e'er around thee, All through the night_

_Midnight slumber close surround thee, All through the night_

_Soft the drowsy hours are creeping, Hill and dale in slumber sleeping_

_I my loved ones' watch am keeping, All through the night."_

Yup. Everything was just perfect.


	4. News 2020

**A/N: I've just been full of ideas lately, but I doubt it will last so if anyone has any suggestions I will happily use them. This is a Quick chapter and I'll see if I can think of a Tina-Mike one soon, however it is not working out so well. We'll see what happens. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee. **

Chapter Four: News

July 2020

Quinn waited anxiously for Puck to come home from work. She had something very important to tell him. Quinn could see her husband walking towards the house and she ran towards the door, throwing it open before he could use his key.

"Big news!" she cried.

"Don't I get a hello?" Puck laughed, hugging Quinn.

"Sorry, hello Puck."

"Hello Quinn. Now, I have something to tell you too. Do you want to go first?"

Quinn shrugged. She'd figured it would be better to save her good-no, amazing-news for afterwards. "Go ahead. Be my guest."

"Maybe you should sit down when I tell you, babe."

Quinn felt her face go pale. Puck didn't say he had "good news" had he? He had said he had "news". This couldn't be good! What was wrong? What did he want to talk about? Oh my God, did he want to talk about the…the D word? Di…di…divorce? Or even worse, the C word, cancer?

"I want the bad news first!" Quinn whispered as she and Puck settled in on the couch.

"Okay…You know money's been tight and…the station cut my hours." Quinn's smile wavered. "I'm sorry baby."

Quinn sighed. They were barely making ends meet as it was. How could they support themselves if Puck lost his job? Even her news, her amazing news, didn't seem like such a great thing anymore.

"But, if you could convince the school to give you some more hours…I think it would help."

"Puck…" she sighed. "No, I don't think I can do that. I umm…have to take some time off."

Puck frowned. "Oh. So, what was your big news?"

"…Nothing sweetie, nothing at all. Do you want some dinner? You must be so tired. Why don't you take a nap or something?" Quinn sprang off the sofa and ran into the kitchen before Puck could answer her. Maybe now wasn't a good time to tell him…


	5. Dream Role 2016

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee, or Dreamgirls, or any of that stuff. **

**A/N: Remember how in chapter one I mentioned that Mercedes was in a production of Dreamgirls Artie was working on? Well that is what this is about. And no, "Artcedes" with not be romantically involved. **

Chapter Five: Dream Role

May 2016

Mercedes nervously stepped into the theatre, slowly walking in between the rows of seats towards the illuminated stage. She smiled a little bit when she saw a familiar face roll over to her in his wheelchair.

"Artie!" Mercedes cheered, bending down to hug her friend. "Thank you so much for this!"

"It's no problem Mercedes. I know you'd make the perfect Deena." Artie replied encouragingly.

"Actually…" Mercedes began. "I was going to audition for Effie."

"Really?" Artie grinned. "You won't regret this Mercedes! The part is practically yours!"

Mercedes blushed and looked at all the other actresses gathered around the room. "I don't know. There's just so many other people…they must be talented. And I'm still in college until the fall. What if they think I'm inexperienced?"

"Inexperience is definitely not an issue here. I'm a year younger than you, and they stilled hired me to direct this. Now get up there and show them how we do it in Lima!"

Mercedes laughed. "Thanks Artie."

A young woman peaked her head out from one of rooms adjoining the stage. Behind her a girl ran out in tears. Mercedes gulped. What had she gotten herself into?

"Mercedes Jones?"

"She's here!" Artie called out.

Mercedes scowled at him. "You got me into this!"

"Go!" Artie mumbled, helpfully pushing Mercedes off to the woman. Mercedes sighed, and followed her.

"I'm Lacey, one of the casting directors." The woman said politely. "We want you to read some lines for us and then sing one of Effie's songs."

Lacey continued to ramble about the casting process for a good fifteen minutes, Mercedes simply nodding and smiling every now and then. Lacey finally then led Mercedes into the room, where a middle aged man and a perky blonde were seated.

"This is Walter and Trina." Lacey introduced. Mercedes cordially shook their hands before starting to read her lines. Mercedes thought she did a good job, and swore she even saw Lacey blink back tears.

Then, it was time for her to sing. Even though everything had gone so well when she was reading her lines, Mercedes can't help but be nervous. If she wants to be Effie, she has to do this perfectly.

"_And I am telling you  
>I'm not going<br>You're the best man I'll ever know  
>There's no way I can ever go<br>No, no, there's no way  
>No, no, no, no way I'm living without you<br>I'm not living without you  
>I don't wanna be free<br>I'm staying  
>I'm staying<br>And you, and you  
>You're gonna love me, oohh ooh mm mm<br>You're gonna love me  
><em> 

_And I am telling you  
>I'm not going<br>Even though the rough times are showing  
>There's just no way, there's no way<br>We're part of the same place  
>We're part of the same time<br>We both share the same blood  
>We both have the same mind<br>And time and time, we've had so much to see and  
>No, no, no, no, no, no<br>I'm not waking up tomorrow morning and finding that there's nobody there  
><em> 

_And I mean there's no way  
>No, no, no, no way I'm living without you<br>I'm not living without you  
>You see there's just no way, there's no way<br>_

_Tear down the mountains  
>Yell, scream, and shout like you can say what you want<br>I'm not walking out  
>Stop all the rivers, push, strike, and kill<br>I'm not gonna leave you  
>There's no way I will<br>_

_And I am telling you  
>I'm not going<br>You're the best man I'll ever know  
>There's no way I can ever, ever go<br>No, no, no, no way  
>No, no, no, no way I'm living without you<br>Oh, I'm not living without you, not living without you  
>I don't wanna be free<br>I'm staying, I'm staying  
>And you, and you, and you<br>You're gonna love me_

__

_You're gonna love me, yes you are  
>Ooh ooh love me, ooh ooh ooh love me<br>Love me, love me, love me, love me_

__

_You're gonna love me." _

Lacey, Walter and Trina look at each other.

"Mercedes," Lacey smiles. "I think I can say that you've got the part."


	6. The Test 2021

**A/N: So I still can't think of a really good Tike chapter…so I guess you'll have to settle with them being in the background of the story. Sorry. I think I want to write more Finchel for this one, if that's okay with you. Finchel is my favorite, so I'm excited to write this chapter! Yay Finchel!**

**Disclaimer: Hey peoples! I still don't own Glee! (Nor do I own West Side Story.)**

Chapter Six: The Test

October 2021

When Finn got home that day, Rachel was anxiously waiting for him. Before he could even say hello, she blurted out, "I'm late."

"Late?"

Rachel holds up a drug store bag, and Finn immediately realizes what she's talking about. "Are those pregnancy tests?"

"I bought fifteen of the most accurate kind." She states calmly and seriously. Finn, however, was not so calm. They'd been married for three years, and yet the topic of children had never come up. Kids seemed like something they both wanted, but they were so unprepared. Finn and Rachel were still living in the apartment below Kurt and Blaine and Rachel was currently on Broadway in a remake of West Side Story. Even though they had agreed that 'have children' was on their imaginary list of 'Things to do Soon' and lots of their friends had kids (Brittany and Santana had welcomed Rylan Lopez-Pierce in September, coincidentally on Labor Day, Quinn was now four months along with a baby girl and Kurt and Blaine were considering adopting sometime soon), but having children was such a huge decision that Finn and Rachel were having a hard time discussing in more detail than "I think we should do that soon".

"Finn, I can't do this!" Rachel moaned fifteen minutes later. They were in the bathroom, Finn was sitting on the closed toilet seat and Rachel was pacing back and forth, one of the pregnancy tests in her hands. Two tests were also sitting next to the sink which had not yet come to a result while the other twelve tests were still in their boxes, lined up in a neat row on the other side of the sink. "I never had a mother, how am I supposed to be one? My dads were amazing and everything, but Shelby was never around to show me what having a mother was like and…" Rachel stopped then as a sob caught in her throat.

"Rach, we don't even know if you're pregnant yet. Will you relax please? You know I'm nervous too. I didn't have a father to teach me what parenthood was like either."

Rachel closed her eyes as the timer went off. "They should be done now. Do you want to look or should I?"

"How about we both look at one."

"That sounds fair," Rachel whispered. "Oh God, I'm so nervous."

"On three. One…two…"

"Three!"

They both flipped over one of the tests, staring at the results with wide eyes. On both of the tests were distinct, pink, plus signs.

"You're going to be a daddy." Rachel mumbled through the tears running down her face.

"And you're going to be a mom." Finn replied, a look of pure shock on his face.

They were going to be parents.

But in a second their arms were flung around each other and Rachel was sobbing melodramatically into Finn's chest, clutching the pregnancy test so hard it nearly snapped in half. Finn was still completely shocked as he held his crying, _**pregnant**_, wife close. He glanced quickly at the other test, which was also positive. They were really having a baby.

"Oh my God."

"We're having a baby."

"I know."

"How do you feel?"

"Nervous…and excited…" Finn was surprised at how they were talking about all of their emotions so coolly and rationally, as if they were discussing the weather and not the fact that they'd have a baby in less than nine months. "How do you feel, Rach?"

"Like I want to cry some more."

"We are seriously going to be parents."

"Yeah." They finally let go of each other, tears were streaming down Rachel's face, Finn kept glancing at Rachel's stomach, and they were both grinning like idiots.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, Finn. You will make an amazing dad."

"And you will be the best mother in the whole world."

Rachel couldn't help it, she laughed. She didn't know what else to do, should she cry or scream or what? It was just such a surreal moment, learning that she was having a kid with the man she loved most in the whole world and that it was growing inside her as they spoke. It sounded completely crazy.

But it really wasn't.


	7. Baby On The Way 2021

**A/N: After submitting chapter six I really wanted to add more to it, so this is Finn and Rachel discussing the future after finding out Rachel's pregnant. Also, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, your opinions mean so much to me! Love you guys! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee, blah, blah, blah…**

Chapter Seven: Baby on the Way

October 2021

"I know we're all excited and everything, but we have to make a plan." Rachel said practically. It was a few days after Rachel had taken the test, she and Finn had just gotten back from having the pregnancy confirmed by a doctor and were now laying on the couch together. "What are we going to do now that we have…you know, a baby on the way?"

Finn sighed. "Well…we have to move." Their small apartment in Times Square had no spare bedroom and was too loud to take a baby home to. Where would their kid sleep?

"You're right. This place is great for a couple of young adults just out of college, but not right for a married couple starting a family."

"A place in the suburbs might be nice,"

Rachel smiled. "Sounds perfect, if you ask me."

Finn kissed her lightly. "What are you going to do about your play?"

Rachel shrugged, leaning her head against her husband's chest. "So I'll only do a few of the shows. No big deal."

"Are you sure you're Rachel? Because Rachel would never, ever, walk away from the spotlight. Ever."

"I know, but…there will be other chances for me to perform. I've already lived out that dream and I'm ready to move onto a different dream: my dream of having a family with you." She sighed theatrically, assuring Finn that this was definitely Rachel.

"I love you. I love _**both**_ of you."

Rachel beamed. "We love you too."

For a moment, they laid there in silence, both absorbed in their own thoughts. But then Rachel sat upright.

"Is something wrong?"

"I was just wondering…"

"Yeah?"

"Who should we tell first?"

"I would say our parents but we were not going back to Lima until Thanksgiving. I'm pretty sure we can't keep it from Kurt that long."

"You're probably right." Rachel laughed. "Should we just go and tell Kurt and Blaine now?"

"Not right now…"Finn murmured, leaning in to kiss Rachel. "We have plenty of time."

Rachel laughed again. "Come on. Let's go…daddy."


	8. Accidents Will Happen 2020

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee. **

**A/N: This is a Quick chapter, hope you like. Please note, this chapter will not be a very happy one. But hey, that's life. I think you'll like this chapter. Sorry if it is unrealistic, but none of this ever happened to me so I'm inexperienced in this…umm, field. **

Chapter Nine: Accidents Will Happen

August 2020

It started out as any normal day. Quinn Fabray-Puckerman got up early that morning, as she had to help the cheerleaders perfect their routine before she took her time off next month. Quinn planned to finally tell Puck the news she had wanted to tell him last month when she started her break. She was still really nervous about what Puck would say. Would he be happy, would he be mad? Would he be as worried as she was? All these thoughts ran through Quinn's head as she started driving to work that day. And this time it wasn't just back flips and high kicks and cheerleading uniforms on her mind. It was also her life and her future and her marriage and her…her family. Quinn heard her phone ring as she turned onto one of the busier New York streets.

"Shit!" she cursed under her breath, looking through her bag for her phone. "What do they want?"

As Quinn bent down for her cell, she swore she only took her eyes off the road for one second. But, in the next, when she started to look up, she saw a dash of something go by her car. She swore she heard someone screaming.

"Hey! Hey you! Stop!"

Quinn suddenly saw what the commotion was about. There was a person in the middle of the road and a red light behind her, which she had unknowingly passed. She was also going a little past the speed limit, a habit she had been trying to get rid of for ages. Quinn then realized it wasn't just a person in the middle of the road, but a kid. A poor little kid too scared to run for his life.

Quinn heard another scream as she slammed on the brakes. Expect this time it wasn't the screams of the people watching her in horror, it was her own. Her car spun off to at an angle as it tried to screech to a stop. Quinn felt the world spinning around her, her head hitting something hard. Her steering wheel? An airbag? There were plenty more shouts, coming from Quinn and passerby's alike. Quinn thought it couldn't get any worse, but then it did. Another car was hurtling towards her, someone who hadn't seen the accident she had caused. Quinn spotted a glimpse of the frantic driver hitting the gas, but it was to no avail. The car hit Quinn's full force, sending Quinn flying forward and her vehicle hitting the ground. More screams. Quinn wasn't even sure how many of them were hers anymore. They all mixed together creating the most awful sound Quinn had ever heard in her entire life.

"Oh God no!" Quinn heard herself whisper, tears streaming down her face.

"Someone call 911!" She heard some person scream over the chaos as he ran towards the destruction. Within a second the man was looking through Quinn's broken windshield, screaming for an ambulance. "Someone please! Don't stand there like statues! This woman needs help! We need an ambulance!"

The man turned to Quinn, his eyes full of compassion. "Ma'am, what's your name?"

It took Quinn a moment to even remember who she was in this mess. "Quinn," she replied. "Quinn Puckerman."

The man screamed this information to whoever was calling 911. "Help will be here soon Mrs. Puckerman." He then assured her.

Quinn would've mumbled thanks, but another thought occurred to her first. Her hands instinctively fluttered to her stomach, her mind flooding with terrible thoughts. "No…no…no…" She choked out as the whole world blurred before her weeping eyes.

"Ma'am?" someone frantically asked her. "Ma'am are you pregnant? Ma'am?"

All Quinn could do was solemnly nod before she blacked out.

When Puck got the call, he was hysterical. His wife, the woman he cared about most in the whole world, the love of his life, his Quinn, had been in a car wreck. And not just a little car wreck, the woman on the phone had described it as devastating.

When Puck reached the hospital, they were bringing Quinn in on a stretcher. Puck nearly burst into tears at the sight of her, and he _**never**_ cried. She looked so broken, so destroyed, her whole body bleeding and bruised. Her eyes were closed, her breathing ragged at best.

"Quinn!" He screamed. "Crap! Is she alright?"

"We're afraid she might be having a miscarriage." One of the nurses informed him as they all started into the ER.

Puck felt the color drain from his face, his heartbeat increase. If Quinn was having a miscarriage then that meant she…she was…she was pregnant. Puck glanced down at his wife on the gurney, seeing that her hands were folded across her bloody stomach. "Oh God." He barely had any time to prepare himself for this realization, before he remembered what a miscarriage was. It meant she was losing the baby. Puck didn't know what he was going to do, he felt like he might pass out himself.

When Quinn opened her eyes, she was in the hospital.

"Quinn?"

It was Puck's voice. What was Puck doing here?

"Do…do you know?" she stuttered, letting her eyes flutter open and fixate on her husband's face.

"Yes. Why didn't you tell me Quinn?"

"I was going to tell you soon, but when that whole thing with your job I just…" Tears welled up in Quinn's eyes. "I just tried to put it off for a little while. I really wish I hadn't."

"I know sweetheart, I know."

Quinn let Puck comforted her as she wept. "I lost the baby, Puck. And it's all my fault."

"Please don't say that," Puck whispered. "It is not your fault. I still love you just as much, no matter what happens I will be there for you."

Quinn was now sobbing uncontrollably, her voice barely audible through her tears. "Thank you Puck. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

And that was how the Puckerman's were rocked with their first major loss.


	9. Kissing In The Rain 2019

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee. **

**A/N: Totally realized I wrote 'Chapter Nine' for 'Chapter Eight'. I feel like such an idiot! This is the real chapter nine. It is pure Brittana fluff. I hope there aren't any typos this time. Enjoy my dear Gleeks! **

Chapter Nine: Kissing In The Rain

June 2015

When Brittany got home from the studio that night it was already almost eight. She threw off her dance shoes and put on her pajama pants before walking into the kitchen, pulling out some leftover Chinese food from the fridge. She threw some rice and a half-eaten spring roll onto a plate and put it in the microwave, aimlessly searching for something to drink, finally getting a bottle of Pepsi. Brittany then sat down at the table and begin to pick at her food as she tried to calm down.

"Where's Santana?" She mumbled to herself, a dribble of duck sauce falling down her chin. Brittany's girlfriend was almost always there when she got home, waiting to hear about Brittany's day, and if something came up that would affect her time getting home Santana would always call her. So why hadn't she heard from her?

Brittany quickly dumped her food into the sink, putting on the garbage disposal. She poked her head into the bedroom she shared with Santana. "Sanny?"

No answer.

The bedroom was completely deserted. Brittany flicked on the lights, looking around the room. The sheets on the bed were still flung around from when Brittany had woken up late that morning to go to her shift at the dance studio. Santana's Victoria Secret nightgown was still crumpled on the floor and Brittany could smell Santana's perfume. The bedroom window was open and the curtains floated in the evening breeze as rain poured through the screen and onto the shag carpeting.

"Shit!" Brittany cursed as she ran over, leaning her body against the window and shutting it. The left half of Brittany's body was now drenched and she ripped of her sweatshirt and pulled an oversized T-shirt over her blonde head. "Great, just great."

She threw open the bathroom door, shuffling in and splashing cold water on her face. Brittany decided running a bath might be nice, with some soothing bath salts and a few scented candles and a magazine to read (or, in Brittany's case, look at the pictures). She heard thunder crack in the distance and jumped. "Better run that bath now, before I lose my mind."

As Brittany reached for her favorite face mask, a cucumber one that really cleaned out her pores, she saw a small note sitting next to it on the counter, covered in familiar handwriting.

_**Dear Brittany, **_

It read.

_**Meet me outside when you come home from work. I have a surprise for you. **_

_**Love, **_

_**S.L.**_

Brittany smiled. Forgetting the bath, she ran outside and into the night.

Just as the note had said, Santana was standing on the sidewalk at the corner, her hair soaked and her clothes sticking to her.

"Santana, what are doing out here in the rain? Let's go inside."

Santana simply smiled. "I'm glad you got my note."

"Why are we out here? I didn't fed Lord Tubbington yet today and I promised my mom I'd call her tonight and…"

Santana cut her off with a kiss. "I've always wanted to do that."

Brittany grinned and Santana continued, looking deeply into Brittany's eyes as she spoke. "I know a man is supposed to do this but, I love you. More than any man ever would." Santana got down on one knee in the rain, not even noticing that one of her legs had landed in a puddle. "I will always love you, Britt. I promise never to desert you or abandon you. You are my home, my life, my soul. Brittany Susan Pierce…will you marry me?"

Brittany didn't respond for a moment, she simply helped Santana to her feet and stared at her.

"Is that a no?" The Latina whispered.

Brittany kissed Santana passionately, nearly knocking the girl over. It was an overwhelming sensation. "Santana…of course I'll marry you. I love you too."

And at that moment, Brittany didn't want to go take a bath or even go inside. She just wanted to be there, kissing Santana in the rain.


	10. Big Decisions 2022

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee, once again. **

**A/N: I want to thank KGBKBG for giving me the idea for this Tike chapter. This really helped! ****(PS: Sorry if this is really short, but Tike is not a couple I write that easily.)**

Chapter Ten: Big Decisions

July 2022

"Tina? What's all this?"

When Mike came home from work that evening, he was surprised to find his girlfriend, Tina, sitting in the dining room, candles lining the table and an expensive dinner set out.

"Please sit, Mike."

He did as he was told, now concerned by the seriousness in Tina's voice as she spoke. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no quite the opposite." Tina shook her head. "In fact, you did something right."

"What do you mean?" Mike asked, picking at the food on his plate, his appetite long gone.

Tina's lip quivered as she looked into Mike's eyes and spoke the next two words out of her mouth, forever changing both of their lives.

"I'm pregnant."

"…What?"

"I said, I'm pregnant."

He was going to be a father. Abruptly, Mike kissed her passionately, both startling and happily surprising Tina at the same time.

"Oh my God. We're having a baby?"

Tina nodded slowly, a smile on her face. "Yeah."

They kissed again, both of them suddenly overcome with so many emotions it sent their heads spinning. Love, fear, nervousness, passion, happiness…

"Marry me."

Tina gasped. "Did you just say…?"

"Tina," Mike kneeled down, taking Tina's hands. "Will you marry me?"

Now it was Tina's turned to be shocked. "Mike…I don't know what to say."

"I love you Tina. And this would've happened soon, baby or no baby. I want to be with you, and our kid deserves a real family. I will respect you and honor you every day for the rest of my life. So, will you give me the honor of calling you my wife?"

"Yes," Tina muttered in reply, leaning down to kiss Mike. "Yes I will marry you."

And that moment couldn't be any more perfect.


	11. Let's Talk About Your Dating Life 2023

**A/N: I know, I'm terrible for not updating in so long! I am so sorry! I'm just crazy busy with school and stuff, so I apologize for my infrequent updates and short chapters. This is more of a drabble than a chapter, I will come back to it very soon. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, I wouldn't be on this website would I? **

Chapter Eleven: Let's Talk About Your Dating Life

March 2023

"Artie, I'm worried about you,"

Artie looked up from his cup of coffee and stared at Mercedes, who sat across the table from him at the coffeehouse.

"Why?"

"Artie, you're amazing. You've gotten me two big roles on Broadway and I am eternally grateful. So, of course I care about your happiness."

"What are you talking about Mercedes?"

Artie and Mercedes had become close over the years. After finishing _Dreamgirls _in '18, Artie had helped out on a production of _Hello, Dolly! _for a year_, _and managed to get Rachel an audition (of course she had gotten the part). Both plays had been nominated for several Tony's. Artie had taken Best Direction of a Musical for _Dreamgirls_, Mercedes had won Best Leading Actress in a Musical, and _Hello, Dolly!_ had been nominated for _Best Revival of a Musical, _as well as a few others. (Yes, Rachel had finally won her Tony, but that was another story.) Now Artie was director of the Broadway revival of _Bring in 'da Noise, Bring in 'da Funk, _and Mercedes got a part in that as well. Both of them were now quite successful.

"You haven't had a girlfriend since your sophomore year of high school," Mercedes said.

Artie rolled his eyes. "That's all?"

"I want you to be happy!"

"I can be happy without a girlfriend,"

"You can, but don't you want one?"

Artie thought about this for a minute. The last girlfriend he had had been Brittany, and she turned out to be a lesbian. Artie couldn't even remember the last time he'd been kissed, the last time he was really in love with someone. Mercedes was looking at him expectantly, taping her fingers on the table impatiently.

Artie shrugged. "It would be nice, but I really don't care about that stuff either. I mean, you don't have a boyfriend."

"Well, I've been trying! I went on a few dates with guys from but they were kind of creepy. One of them was a gigolo for obese women and another only had one eye, and it was glass! He was like, eighty! Hell to the no!" Mercedes shuddered at the memory.

Artie laughed. "Thanks but no thanks, Mercedes." He took one last sip of his coffee before turning to go. "I'm just not interested in meeting anybody."

Mercedes sighed and rubbed her temples as she watched Artie wheel himself away. She would not take no for an answer, Mercedes was going to help Artie find somebody, whether he liked it or not. Mercedes slapped a five dollar bill on the table and asked for another cup of coffee. She would need her energy if she was going to go hunting for girlfriends (for Artie, not for her). After all he did for her, Mercedes thought she owed him at least that much.


End file.
